Hunting The Unexpected
by GoodForYourSoul
Summary: Amon is the King of Republic city; he adopted Mako as a young boy to be the next King. But Mako made a promise to Amon in order to live such a rich lifestyle, he promises to kill the Avatar in the future. Korra wants to stop the ruthless King, so she can bring back peace and balance to a city thats corrupt. But what will happen, if Mako sees Korra in a whole new level?
1. Chapter 1: The Devil in the Fire

10 years ago

Fire consumed his peace and his happiness. Fire to the left, fire to the right. Smoke dominated the night sky and the fresh air. Hell surrounded him. No one knows how the fire started. A family's house was about to be crumbled by the monstrous fire, but Mako didn't care.

He wanted to be there for his parents.

Bolin, who was only 6 years old at the time didn't understand what was going on. Mako was in the edged of crying, he wanted to save his parents but it was too late.

"Daddy…I promise I will save you! I can't have another parent die!" Mako screamed, looking into his father's dull eyes. Bolin crawled in a corner, facing the crumbing walls, holding his blanket, and refusing to see their dying father. Their mother was burnt to death, from head to toe by the hellish fire.

Mako's father whispered softly, "Mako…. my son…promi-"

He coughed violently and he cleared his dry throat a couple of times to find his voice.

"Promise me…. you will…protect Bolin and…yourself." He whispered dryly from the lack of water.

Mako stuttered, "But….but….."

"Take this." He commanded. His 2nd degree burnt hand patted on the slightly burnt red scarf around his frail neck. " I'm too weak to hand this to you."

Mako slowly took his red scarf away around his neck, making sure he didn't harm him. His father started to close his eyes.

"Mako?"

"Yee…yes?"

His weak hand reached for his son's soft puffy cheeks and he gently rubbed away the leftover ashes. His father took a deep breath, "That scarf is a symbol of protection. No matter where you go, that scarf will keep you safe."

Mako was silent. A painful lump was in his dry throat.

His father took a deep breath again and his eyes began to shut.

"I love you… Mako."

Mako's tears began to fall relentlessly, on his father's burnt face." I promise…. and…I love you too…daddy." His father's touch on his soft innocent cheeks dropped on the wooden floors, which echoed throughout Mako's ears and his mind.

Death.

At age 8, a young boy has just witnessed his own parent's death. He now knows the true meaning of death. Mako shook violently, and his tears were pouring.

Bolin ran towards his father and held his burnt hand. He painfully cried, " Daddy?" Bolin shook his father's hand a little more. Their father didn't move. A lifeless figure without any senses couldn't hear Bolin's plea. Both of their hearts are shattered into pieces, and those pieces are forever broken. "Bo…. we have to get out of here." Mako commanded, he looked directly at his little brother giving him a stern look.

Bolin's burst in tears, he hugged his blanket tighter. His tears hit the wooden floors just like his old brother. Bolin sniffed a couple of times; he looked at his older brother and shouted out, "Why? We can't leave daddy and mommy here!"

"WE HAVE TO GO! Our house will collapse! There's nothing we can do! We will burn, if we don't get out of here!" Mako roared, looking directly at Bolin. Fire was in Mako's eyes, he was so furious by Bolin's stubborn attitude.

Refusing to listen Mako's order, Bolin hugged his dead father tightly, not letting go.

Mako gritted his teeth, "DO YOU WANT TO DIE TOO? WE HAVE TO GO! NOW!" His shout echoed throughout the room.

Bolin cried even more on their father's chest, all he wanted is their father to open his eyes again.

The smell of the burning wood became stronger by the minute and the smoke expanded throughout the room.

Suddenly,

A huge chunk of the ceiling fell straight into the wooden floors, which almost crush them. Then, a trail of fire began to surround them. The air was a lot harder to breath than before. Mako and Bolin coughed violently by the dominating smoke that choke their throats.

Instantly, Mako ran straight towards Bolin and scooped him into his arms.

" LET ME GO!" Bolin cried as he punched Mako on his chest. But Mako was still standing, holding his brother, tightly.

Mako bit his dried lips and huffed, "I'm sorry but I made a promise." Bolin was silent and finally obeyed Mako.

Another chuck of ceiling fell and slammed behind Mako, which made the floors shook. Goosebumps crawled in his skin. The heavy smoke blocked his vision; he squinted his eyes and dashed out of fiery room. He held his brother as tight as possible. The entrance door was blocked by fire and there was no way he can go through that door safely.

A small window caught his eye; he sprinted towards the window and pushed Bolin out of the house. Without support, Mako pushed himself towards the window but fell.

"Grab my hand, Mako!"

Bolin extended his small hand towards Mako. He grabbed onto Bolin's hands and pushed himself towards the window.

Both of the boys fell on the grass and panted heavily. "Get up Bo, we have to run." Bolin didn't move, he was almost lifeless like his father; he didn't understand why their father and mother didn't move or talk. Mako sighed; he picked his little brother up into his arms again and sprinted towards the dark mysterious forest. Smoke covered the crescent moon and the night sky, which was covered by a blanket of shiny stars. Mako turned around and glanced at their burning house.

Mako shouted, " I promise, Father! YOU'LL SEE!"

Mako turned away and headed towards a new life. The glow of fire in their house started to disappear as he headed towards something life changing.

An army of dead trees surrounded the pitch-black forest. Lizard crows squawked all over the place. Constantly, the wind howled as if spirits were crying, which made Mako shivered a bit. Less than 15 minutes later, Mako was lost yet he didn't want to admit it. Bolin who was still in his arms, whispered softly, "Mako, where are we? ... I'm so….. sleepy."

"In a forest, we will find a place to stay." He quickly responded.

Mako hummed a lullaby by their mother who used to sing for them, when they were sleepy. Bolin's green innocent eyes began to flutter; he smiled softly and finally began to sleep in his brother's arms.

30 minutes later….

Mako was panting and running all over the dark forest, he was truly scared and finally understood that he was lost. The same dead trees looked were everywhere and he had no guide or direction to get out of that forest. He wanted to be protected by his father and mother but they're dead and now its up to him to be an adult at such a young age.

- Crunch -

Mako jolted by the un-expecting sound of a broken twig from behind. He turned around but he couldn't tell if someone was there since it was pitch black. He started to jog away from the crunching sound that echoed throughout his ears.

- Crunch-

Those crunching noises were ringing in his ears. He began to sprint by the haunting sound.

- CRUNCH-

The sound came closer, as if someone was stalking him. His heartbeat was racing, and beads of sweat slowly escaped from his forehead.

- CRUNCH-

Panting from exhaustion, he collapsed with his brother on the dusty ground. Bolin was now fully awake by the sudden hit. "Ouch, Mako, what was that for?", Bolin whined while rubbing his forehead.

Bolin opened his eyes and saw that they surrounded by darkness and dead trees. Everything in that was forest was dead, not even a leaf was in sight. He curled himself in a ball, refusing to look at his surroundings.

Not only Mako's body gave up but also his purpose of living began to crumble.

He didn't even hear Bolin's whiny question. Mako shut his eyes, trying his best not to let any tears to fall but he couldn't hold it and cried, "Please… father…. protect us."

A strong hand gripped Mako's shoulders. Mako gasped, by the unexpected touch. Swiftly, he turned around and his eyes widened with horror.

A man with a mask stood above them.

All he can see is a mask surrounded by darkness, as if the mask was floating in the air. Mako covered his fear and stood up tall. He puffed out his chest and extended his arms over Bolin.

"GO AWAY! YOU FREAK!", Mako snarled at the mysterious man with the mask.

The man with the mask chuckled by the little boy's warning.

"Please, don't judge my mask." He said, kindly.

Bolin uncurled himself from a ball; he turned his head slightly to peak at the mysterious man. Horrified, he gasped by the sinister mask. His small hands covered his mouth, he wanted to scream but he couldn't. Pronouncing any words was blocked by fear.

Mako took a deep breath and stretched his hands wide open, and then two balls of fire appeared on his left hand and his right hand. The masked man took a few steps back away from Mako. The flames sparked brightly which revealed the masked man full figure and the dead trees that surrounded them.

"No need to fight, I'm here to offer you and your little brother a place to stay."

Mako's eyebrows lifted, he was confused by the unexpected offer. He closed his fragile hands and stopped his fire bending. Gently, he grabbed onto his red scarf and looked down at the dusty ground.

"Why do you want to help us? I don't know you." He muffled underneath his scarf.

" My name is Amon. I have noticed you two boys are lost in this dark forest,"

Amon took a few steps closer towards Mako, and kneeled on the ground so he can meet Mako's eye level. "What are your names?" Amon asked kindly.

Mako bit his lips and looked directory at Amon."My….. name is …..is…..Mako and this my…little brother…Bolin."

"Mako and Bolin? Such nice names."

"Why do you want to help us?" Mako asked sharply.

Amon cleared his throat and replied," I can't leave two young boys alone in a forest. You will die. I'm here to save you and your little brother. I have a palace we ca-"

"PALACE?" Bolin shouted out of the blue. Amon chuckled, "Yes, I live in a palace. I'm King of Republic City."

Bolin grabbed onto Mako's legs and begged out, "OH PLEASE! MAKO! WE MUST GO WITH HIM!"

Mako studied Amon, trying to find any suspension.

Annoyed, Mako groaned and grumbled, " We will go with you….Amon."

Amon extended his hand towards Mako for handshake. "Before you shake my hand, you must promise me something, Mako."

"What is it?"

"You must hunt the Avatar for me."

Mako hesitated to shake his hand. He has heard heroic tales about Avatar Aang from his parents. He always wanted to meet the next Avatar. Yet, he wanted Bolin and himself to have a better life. After all, who doesn't want to live in a palace? It's either have a royal lifestyle or be dead in the forest.

" Do we have a deal, Mako?"

"Deal"

They shook hands and a promise was about to begin.

To be continued


	2. Chapter 2: The Mysterious Visitor

_10 years after…_.

"Mako."

"Mako, wake up."

"Makooooooo!"

Mako fluttered his heavy eyes and gave a scowl look at his cheerful brother who was jumping up and down near his king size bed.

"…..Bolin?"

The handsome prince wasn't an early bird; he rubbed his eyes and yawned.

"Bolin give me a few minutes of sleep…please." He grumbled. He dug himself down the silky golden, decorated blankets. Everything was fancy and luxurious in Mako's room such as the giant paintings of Prince Mako. All of his sofas and chairs are made out turtle duck feathers with golden frames. A line of equalists guards outside his room looking for unwelcomed visitors.

"Amon has finally captured Tenzin and his three children!"

Mako's eyes widen as big as cabbages, his jaws dropped by the surprising news. Not only that but the news made his heart race with joy and excitement. Those words were ringing in his mind yet he couldn't believe it. " You mean Aang's son and his grandchildren?"

"Yes bro, what did I tell ya? Amon gotta do what Amon gotta do." Bolin giggled as he slapped his own knee for a comedic effect. He snorted a few times and laughed out "Instead of a man I said Amon? Huh? Huh? Get it?"

Mako gave a stern look at him, "Enough with the Amon jokes,"

"Amon hates those jokes, you know how he gets pissed hearing you saying those kind of stuff." Mako muttered as he rolled his eyes.

Bolin playfully punched Mako on his shoulders, "Come on, man! Have some humor in your life!" He said with a cheerful manner.

"I'm the Prince of Republic City, I have no time for humor. This is serious job, you know?"

"Yeah yeah yeah, prince of Republic City blah blah blah" Bolin mimicked his brother's serious speech by using his hand as a "mouth".

Mako whispered, "Bolin, Is he gonna kill them? Or take away their bending?"

Bolin bit his lips, "….I'm not sure….why?"

"You know why, remember?" Mako turned away from Bolin, shutting his eyes tightly.

Changing the touchy subject since he knew Mako was uneasy about it he asked,"Hey Mako, I have a question."

Mako shoved the golden decorated silky blankets on the side and stretched his muscularly shoulders, "What?"

"Do you think the Avatar is a girl or a boy?"

" I don't give a damn, as long as I capture the Avatar!" Mako snarled with venom in his voice.

Bolin leaned back by his furious brother whose eyes were flaming with fire. "Ummm…well, I'm also here to tell you that you will be announcing the news about his capture to Republic City at 2pm. It's under Amon's order."

Mako stretched his long legs and his neck that made a small crunch sound and said, "Alright, let me get dressed."

Bolin walked off backwards, almost tripping Mako's expensive shoes, "See ya, Mako! Meet me at that Golden Dragon Noodles, first! Asami is gonna be there too! I'm sure she will cheer you up!" Bolin gave him a thumb's up and left. He closed the grand doors leaving Mako alone.

Finally, the lazy prince got off from his enormous king sized bed; his bare feet touched the cold marble floors. Shivering by the cold touch, he grabbed a pair of socks. Then, he grabbed his red and black fur robe that complicated his golden eyes.

Looking for any sign of the sun, he opened the handles of grand windows.

Mako closed his dried eyes and took a deep breath again. He opened his eyes and saw that there was no cloud in sight just the bright warm sun. The weather was a bit windy for the morning but Mako didn't care. He stared at "Amon's" statue, which covered Aang's face by Amon's mask. Underneath the statue was a clock; he thought to himself " 9:00 am, only four more hours till I make a speech to my people. Time passes by so fast, it seems like a week ago that I was just little boy and now I'm an adult." Mako turned away but looked back at the "Amon's" statue one last time, " Thank you Amon, I will capture the Avatar." Mako closed the windows and got dressed. He wore a fine tux and went out towards the streets of Republic City.

* * *

"What is this crap? That statue is horrible and disgusting! Amon doesn't deserve this! Aang does!" Korra yelled at "Amon's" statue as she was throwing rocks at the corrupt statue. She was hiding in the bushes trying to be sneaky but the "Amon's statue" pushed her buttons to the max.

Then a small boat roamed by which was filled with equalists patrolling near "Amon's statue" in search for any benders escaping the city. If a bender gets caught escaping Republic City, he or she will get punished under Amon's laws. Many benders try to swim out of Republic City but failed in the process, which cost them their life or their bending.

Korra dug herself deeper in the bushes, as she watches the boats filled with equalists passing by. Luckily, the equalists didn't notice, she sighed and sneaked her way to the next bush and the next one after that. She looked again from left to right and sprinted towards Yue's Bay and jumped into the cold waters. She swam deep into the mysterious waters, as long she avoided those boats, she's safe. All she can think of is her mission. A mission to save Tenzin's family from punishment but this wasn't any ordinary family; they are the last air benders in the world.

"I'm closer to the city," she thought to herself as she swam closer towards Republic City. She swam towards a deserted dock as fast as she can. Slowly lifting herself, she saw Republic City for the first time. Her mouth dropped.

" I have never seen so many Satomoblies!" Korra's eyes were as wide as cabbages as she stared with amazement as she examined the rows of Satamoblies stuck in traffic.

She dried herself by twisting her pants and her tight wet tank top that showed her abs. After that, Korra slowly walked towards the streets of Republic City.

Glurrpp * Her stomached growled loud as bison. " Oh I should get something to eat fast, all of that swimming took my energy out." She saw a nearby restaurant that sells noodles. " WHOA! Golden Dragon Noodles? Now this is my kind of food!" Korra ran towards the restaurant and…OOUFF

All she was felt a hard bump and the next thing you know she was on the floor, confused. " HEY! WATCH WHERE YOUR'E GOING YOU BRAT!"

Korra shook her head and saw a tall man on the floor, wearing the finest tux with golden eyes.

Korra snapped,"WHAT? WATCH WHERE YOUR'E GOING, YOU HAVE EYES RIGHT? SO USE THEM!"

His jaw dropped by her sassy tone and shouted back, " DO YOU EVEN KNOW WHO I AM, YOU FREAK?"

" MAKOOOOOOO! There you are!" Bolin ran towards him and picked up his brother from the ground. " Oh! Hellloooo! Who is this girl?" Bolin gave Korra a hand, she grabbed his hand and stood up.

" My name is Korra, and you are?"

"I'm Bolin and this is my older brother, Mako." Mako dusted off the dirt on his shoulders and gave Korra a scowl.

Bolin was puzzled by Korra's outfit, "I have to say….I never seen that type of outfit. Korra…. where did you get it? I have never seen anything like that in the city….."

"Oh this?" Korra pointed herself, " My mother made it for me. Shes ummm some fashion designer"

"Figures…. weird girl…. weird mom…equals weird outfits." Mako snapped back her once again.

Korra's eyes shot directly at Mako giving him a cold stare, "What did you say, you little ASS...!

"AAAASSAMI!", Bolin shouted.

A young slim lady with wavy raven hair and emerald eyes, entered gracefully as she parked her satamobile right in front of them. She wore a strapless red dress and a puffy white fur coat.

Mako drooled by her stunning beauty, "Asami…you look beautiful."

"Oh, Mako you're too kind." Asami giggled as she covered her mouth.

Asami saw Korra standing there and asked, "Oh, who's the new girl?"

"Ah, she's nothing." Mako muttered.

"This is our new friend, Korra and she will be joining us for lunch!" Bolin said delight.

"NEW FRIEND?" Mako and Korra shouted with disgust giving Bolin a sharp look.

"No no no…I should be going, I have to do something important." Korra's stomach growled, she stepped back but Bolin grabbed her wrist, " I insist. We will pay for your meal."

Mako twitched from Bolin's random invitation, " Will you excuse us for a moment? I need to talk to my baby brother."

"Baby brother!? Hey I'm not a baby!" Bolin pouted. Mako grabbed Bolin's shoulder and dashed away from the girls, into an alley nearby.

Mako yelled with angry, " WHAT THE HELL, ARE YOU DOING?"

"Calm down bro, she's cute!"

"CUTE? SHE'S DISRESPECTFUL!"

Bolin started to complain and whined, "Besides, you have a date with Asami, and I don't want to be a third wheel." Bolin had a sad look in his face; he was a bit jealous that Mako always had the fangirls.

Mako sighed and understood Bolin's position. " Alright, Bo. You win. I just think you can do better than that weird Korra chick."

"Thank you, Mako! I'm so excited! OFF AWAY TO MY NEW DATE!" Bolin marched away with pride, heading towards Korra.

Makos put his hands into his pockets and kick a rusty can off the side. He sighed and whispered to himself, " That girl is so…strange."


	3. Chapter 3

THANK YOU **VANIMIK, AILEEN, LOGIC-IS OPINON1422, SGSN22, FIREYGUMMYBEARS, BOLINXKORRA24, BS13, INFAMOUS3, MAKINGMEBLUSH, TANFLAN93** FOR THE REVIEWS 3 I REALLY APPRECIATE IT 3 GIVES YOU ALL COOKIES*

**THANK YOU TO ALL MY FOLLOWERS AS WELL 3 GIVES YOU ICE CREAM***

* * *

"Thanks for the invite, but I gotta do something very important. I'm sorry but I just don't have the time to eat with you guys." Korra stepped back and thought to herself;_ I have to save Tenzin and his children! This is no time for making friends_!

Mako had a hidden smile when Korra stated she had a busy schedule but Bolin and Asami weren't too happy about it. Asami grabbed Korra's hands quite fast and said, " Don't worry, I will pay for your meal. After all, I do need some friends who are girls!"

Korra began to stutter, "But…no…well that's very kind of you but I gotta….."

"WAITOR!" Asami jumped up and down, waving her hands back and forth, " I need a table for four, please!"

Mako huffed and puffed like an immature brat. "Great…." He murmured under his red scarf.

* * *

Korra, Mako, Asami, and Bolin went to a private room, which was located upstairs, away from the crowd. They sat at a circle like table; there were no chairs, only a red-leathered sofa that held seats for the rich. Korra's eye popped out and was amazed by the fancy golden chandelier that floated above their table. Not only that but there was a huge window facing their table that showed an incredible view of Republic City.

A group of waiters wearing suits served the finest foods like handmade rice noodles to the finest meat. Korra slurped loudly as she ate some of the handmade rice noodles, which made Mako cringed by her lack of manners. Mako was eating his spicy quail rabbit since his favorite food is anything spicy. Bolin wolfed all of the dumplings he ordered and Asami drank a glass of red wine with a small plate of sliced dragon fruits.

Trying to be polite to the new girl, Mako cleared his throat and asked, "So Korra, where are you from?"

" I'm from…"

**_-Flashback-_**

_Setting: South Pole_

_"One more thing, Korra."_

_ Katara held onto Korra's shoulders and gave her a firm look._

_"You must never tell any soul where you're from and who you are, because there's betrayers out there. Don't show anyone you can bend. That city is unknown to us; all we know is that there's a corrupt ruler named Amon who wears a mask. We don't even know how he looks like, since it's forbidden for us, outsiders to enter. Your job is to enter to that city and save Tenzin and his children. "_

_Korra chuckled by her caring words, "Oh, Katara! Don't worry! I will keep it a secret and I will save Tenzin and his children! That town is ready for a hero." Korra gave her two thumbs up. _

_Katara smiled, " Not hero, more like the Avatar."_

"So…. where are you from?" Mako raised his voice is bit louder.

"Oh! Um um..umm…" Korra's fingers fidgeted on the table, she bit her worried lips and tried to think of a good answer. "Well… " Mako's eyebrow lifted and was a bit confused how she was shaking. Korra couldn't stand how Mako was so impatient, he even rolled his eyes.

"SHUT UP! I DON'T NEED TO TELL ANYONE THAT HAS SHARK- LIKE EYEBROWS! IT'S NONE OF YOUR BUSNIESS!"

Mako's jaws dropped by the unexpected answer, " WHAT DID YOU JUST CALL ME?"

Bolin's laughter was like a clash of dishes falling on the floor, it was loud and shocking.

"SHARK-LIKE EYEBROWS? GOOD ONE, KORRA! HAHHAHAHAHHA!" Bolin was holding onto his stomach.

Asami couldn't help it but giggled, Mako face was painted with red and angry. Steam came out from his nostrils. Mako thought, I have never met anyone that would disrespect me, how can anyone say that to me? Does she even know who I am?

Furiously, Mako snapped back, "Well, I take that question back. After all, I have mentioned that you're nothing. So why bother?"

"MAKO!" Asami surprisingly, raised her voice. " Don't treat our guest like that, she wasn't comfortable with your question, so respect that." Mako growled at Korra and continued with his food.

"Korra, I'm so sorry about my boyfriend, after all he's a fire bender."

Korra chuckled, "Its okay, no problem at all! Those fire benders are hot tempered."

Asami giggled again at her clever pun.

Mako clenched his fist and slammed onto the table to the point forks and spoons bounced a bit, he viciously replied, " Asami."

He cleared his throat, trying not to show anger.

"Asami, we had this talk before, I don't want to be reminded that I'm a fire bender. I'm not even fire bender anymore."

Asami held Mako's hand, she knew that Mako hated his true identity " Ohhh…..Mako, I'm so sorry."

Korra had a confused look by Mako's reaction, when Asami stated him being a fire bender.

Questions about him raced through Korra's mind,_ How can not be a fire bender anymore? Why is he so upset being once in the first place?_

"Hey, I'm gonna go downstairs and use the restroom. I will be right back." Asami excused herself and went down the wooden stairs.

"Hey, Bro. I'm gonna go downstairs too and ask the waiters for more dumplings, I think their busy. Do you want any Korra?"

"Nope, but thank you!" Korra replied as she grinned.

It was just her and Mako. No words were spoken, not even a nearby sat mobile honked outside. Mako was too busy eating and focusing on his food; he was not even paying attention to Korra as if she was nothing.

Korra felt like an awkward turtle duck, she tried to think of something, anything to start up a conversation. In a way, she kinda felt bad giving Mako a hard time but boy does she love seeing him get red when he's mad.

She opened her lips slightly, but quickly closed them shut. It was challenging to introduce anything about her since Korra's identity is a secret. " Think, Korra. Think."

"Sooooo….." Korra's awkward tone startled Mako.

He looked at her, "Yes? What is it?"

"Tell me about yourself, Mako."

Mako dropped his sliver fork; the question to him felt like a moment in time was paused.

_This girl isn't from here….. Is she an intruder?_ He thought to himself.

"Oh, you dropped your fork!"

Mako didn't' even hear Korra's words, he was still replaying and thinking the question she just asked.

She wave her hands back in front, right in front of his face.

"Uhhh…Mako?" Korra was confused, how Mako was so stiff, he was still like a rock.

"Let me get that for you." Korra smiled, she reached down under the table and grabbed the sliver fork.

_ "Any citizen in my city wouldn't ask me that, but she doesn't even know who I am._"

"Here, you can have my fork! I didn't use it all!"

Mako woke up from his mix of thoughts about her.

"OH! I'm sorry, I just blanked out a bit!" Mako chuckled; he slowly grabbed the fork from her offering hand.

"Thank you, Korra." He smiled so wide anyone could tell it was absolutely fake. Korra detected his fake voice from the beginning; she was puzzled by his tone.

_I have to tell Amon about this. She is an intruder._

Then the unexpected happen.

A ball of fire soared and broke through their window. Bits of glass flew around their private room.

"WHAT THE HELL?" Mako shouted at the top of his lungs. Korra and Mako jumped away from their table, and protected themselves from the unexpected attack.

The fire started to creep and crawl all over the floors. Seconds later, more fire came through their window. From a peaceful luxurious room, it turns into a burning hell.

Then, more fireballs broke through but this time, it was located downstairs where Asami and Bolin were still there. Mako jolted as he hears Asami's screams.

"ASAMIIII!" Mako shouted, he was about to dash out the room but another fireball sores through the window and hits him right on the knee. He screams with agony and as he falls onto the floor, a huge piece of glass cuts his leg that exposed flesh and blood.

The mix of burns and cuts shot throughout Mako's body, the pain was aggravating.

"MAKO!" Korra shouted and raced towards him.

_I can't water bend, I don't know about this guy. I made a promise to Katara. What do I do?_

* * *

Adults protected their young by covering their noses and infants began to cry by the unexpected attack. Tables were knocked over, the finest dishes and cups were shattered to the ground. Screams from all ages dominated the whole fancy restaurant.

An old man wearing huge glasses pointed out that there was a small opened window above the bar. Everyone dashed towards the small window and escaped, one by one. Footsteps destroyed the wine cups as the crowd lifted themselves towards the window. The fire was about to be born, but not everyone was escaping.

Asami was shaking by the unforgiving fire that was about to surround her. Her legs began to wobble, her emerald eyes fluttered. She fainted, hard on the wooden floors.

Bolin was startled by her reaction; he quickly grabbed her in his arms and ran straight towards the small window. He passed by the stairs and looked up for any signs for Mako and Korra.

He thought to himself, _"If I'm gonna save Mako and Korra, I need to save Asami first. She's not even stable."_

Bolin sprinted towards the window; he lifted Asami towards the window and pushed her outside. Then he lifted himself outside with all of his strength.

Bolin gasped for air, he fell onto the pavement next to Asami.

Bolin took a breath of fresh air and dug himself into the small window again. Then something powerful and heavy pulled his legs.

A group of policemen, who are big and buffed, pulled Bolin away from returning to that restaurant. The chief of the policemen stated," Sir, you cannot enter that restaurant. We must protect you from danger that is under Amon's orders."

" BUT MY BROTHER AND MY FRIEND IS IN THERE!" Bolin roared at the chief.

The chief raised his voice, "The firefighters will be here soon, and we are here to protect you. Amon will kill us, if you get killed by the fire."

Bolin sighed as he gazed down on the pavement, he couldn't argue with the chief or the officers. He knew the laws.

Slowly, Asami woke up and asked the chief about Mako and Korra, he gave the same answer to Bolin.

Bolin's nails dig into his soft skin as he clenches his fist filled with frustration. He sighed, and bit his upset lips.

_Mako and Korra. Please get back here safe…._

* * *

The pain was like a nightmare, Mako's flesh was wide open and burnt marks started to form in his leg. "MAKO!" Korra shouted, as she ran by his side. Mako tried to get up on his knees but it felt like a thousands needles swimming in his flesh. Eventually, he fails as he face-planted on the ground. " I HAVE TO SAVE ASAMI AND BOLIN! NOT AGAIN! NOT THIS CRAP AGAIN!" Mako roars as it echoed throughout the room.

Korra bit her worried lips_, "Im sorry Katara, I need to save this man." _

Quickly, she looked for any source of water nearby. Water was scare, only four cups of water was available on their table. The water from all four cups started to float up gracefully, as if the water is dancing and she was the instructor. Mako stopped struggling and saw how elegant Korra moved from left to right. Her whole body was guiding an element that was going straight to his wound.

"YOU FREAK, WHAT ARE-!" A bright blue glow from the water surrounded his wounds on his leg. Slowly, Korra became closer by his side and guided the water much slower from left to right.

Eventually, the pain was decreasing. His open flesh wound started to get smaller.

"Korra…you are…" Her talent astonished Mako, he couldn't even complete his sentence.

"I'm healing your wound as fast as I can. Please, don't be frightened."

Mako didn't know how to respond, he was too distracted by Korra's healing abilities. Deep down, he admired how skilled and helpful she was but he rarely expresses his true heart.

He looked at her, and she looked at him. Their eyes locked; his sunshine eyes and her blue ocean eyes glimmered brighter than fire sparks. She gave him a smile small, "Everything we be alright. I will save you and your friends."

Bits of ceilings began to fall, the air was hazardous and fire grew stronger and stronger, to the point that the fire was twice their size.

Mako attempted to communicate with Korra but the smoke took over his lungs. With a raspy voice he replied, "Korra….don't mind my wound….we gotta get…..out of here…"

She stops healing Mako's wounds and got up, "You're right."

_Shit, I don't know how to save Mako, Bolin, Asami and myself. I have to save myself and Mako before I can do any rescuing. I have to do this."_

Korra stomped on the crumbing wooden floors, she had to force herself not to heavily breath the disgusting smoky air. Her muscles from her shoulders to her arms screamed as she was punching the air furiously.

Mako's eyes began to widen, " What? What…are you?"

Suddenly, the entire roof covered with fire floats up in the air and Korra was controlling the moment.

Beads of sweats poured out her forehead and her whole body began to wobble. She used all of her might to master earth bending. She managed to find her voice as she struggled, "Please, …don't tell anyone about… my…..identity."

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH" Korra roared load as a thunder and tossed the flaming roof straight towards Yue's Bay.

Everyone in Republic city stopped at their tacks and saw a random roof on fire soaring in the air heading towards the waters.

Mako's heartbeat skipped a beat. From head to toe, he was still like a rock even he couldn't even blink.

_She's….the….she….Korra…the…_

"COME ON, MAKO! WAKE UP! STOP BEING DISTRACTED!" Korra marched towards Mako and picked him up in bridal style manner.

She held Mako in his arms, and leaped above the fire-invested restaurant towards the sidewalks. Korra almost lost her balance as she landed on the pavement since Mako's weight and height was a bit of a challenge.

"KORRA! MAKO!" Bolin and Asami raced towards them. Quickly, Mako got off from Korra's arms; he stood up, and turns towards Korra face to face.

"Sweetie, are you alright?" Asami grabbed onto his shoulders as she wipes the remaining ashes on his cheeks.

Nothing but silence.

Mako didn't say a single word. The sky, the people, the city, the world disappeared and all he can see is Korra in his eyes.

A very small part of his hearted wanted to show appreciation yet his blood and energy was flooded with hatred for the Avatar.

Confused, Korra took a step back yet it didn't stop Mako to come any closer to her.

"My boy, my son."

A deep yet powerful voice brought back to his senses yet he still glared at Korra as if he was a wolf.

A masked man approaches next to his side. " My son, the lieutenant told me the unfortunate news! Are you alright?"

Mako nodded but he didn't leave his gaze on Korra.

Korra felt something punched her right on the gut as she examined the masked man.

_That mask was on Aang's statue…could it be?_

" You must be the earth bender who lifted the roof towards the bay but most importantly, you saved my son. Even though it is forbidden in my city to bend, you had the courage to the break the law and save Mako. Nonetheless, I thank you for your brave choice. "

Those words felt like something pierced through her stomach. Her legs felt like it was planted to the ground. She was lost with words, her throat felt dry and sick.

_No, please. Spirits….I did not just save…_

Mako finally found his voice.

He finally blurted out, "She is not an earth bender."

"What?" Amon questioned him as he turned around.

Mako clenched his fists so hard; his nails almost pierced his gloves.

Mako took a deep breath; he stepped closer to Korra, face to face.

"That girl, her name is Korra and she's the Avatar."

DUN. DUN. DUNNNNN. To be continued


End file.
